10 minutos
by Forsak
Summary: -Lo he intentado, Lyra. Lo he intentado todo para no seguir enamorado de ti, incluso he seguido los absurdos consejos de Mary, sólo por no levantarme contigo en la cabeza, ni acostarme con tu recuerdo. Y no lo he conseguido. Te voy a querer siempre. Lime.


_Nada me pertence. Todo es de el maravilloso Philip Pullman._

* * *

**10 minutos.**

_Para Cosa._

Es en Ámsterdam en donde Will vuelve a ver a Lyra por primera vez.

El tugurio es demasiado oscuro para su gusto, y la decoración en las paredes le ahce sospechar que no están demasiado lejos de Barrio Rojo. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Will – que al final de todo, sigue siendo el mismo chico bueno de siempre – no tiene ni idea de qué hace allí, con un cerveza en la mano, y la corbata desecha mientras intenta divertirse con sus colegas.

Si le preguntan por qué está allí dirá que recuerda vagamente que durante la comida de la aburrida convención – porque joder, maldita Mary, que siempre le coloca estos marrones al pobre ingenuo de Will – alguien dijo de visitar un garito que gustan de frecuentar los ejecutivos holandeses y que se llama Jordan's College. Quizá fuese por el vino de la mesa, o la euforia de sus acompañantes o porque, - y esto no se lo cuenta a nadie – en el fondo sigue buscando el rostro y la sonrisa de Lyra entre las caras de la gente, aceptó ir hasta el local, como una polilla a la luz, buscando el recuerdo de algo que queda muy lejano y difuso. Y sigue buscando, como un idiota, sin razón aparente, sabiendo que va a llevarse un batacazo más. Y que va a perderse de nuevo él mismo.

Es un poco masoca, Will, porque hasta Mary le suele decir que debería olvidarse de Lyra, que tire para adelante, que busque una chica a la que quiera como es, y no a la que quiere por lo que podría ser. Le suele animar a no dejarse vencer por el pasado y olvidarse de que alguna vez existió algo llamado Citagazze, y le comenta que de eso lo único que les queda es entrecerrar los ojos y ver a sus daimonions. Sin embargo ni siquiera los consejos de Mary Malone son capaces de amansar a Will, y él no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo sería su vida en un mundo idílico en el que Will y Lyra fuese algo más que una utopía y pudieran vivir más de 10 años. En un mundo en el que estuvieran los dos juntos. Felices.

Y no era una cuestión de no querer recordar a Lyra, sino más bien de cuántas puñaladas, de cuántos cortes de respiración y latidos del corazón acelarados podía aguantar el cuerpo de un chico sano y fuerte como Will cada vez que oía un timbre de voz parecido al suyo, una sonrisa que quería llegar a ser tan brillante como la de Lyra, o el mismo color de pelo, o las mismas energías y ganas de seguir adelante. Sin detenerse.

Así que por esa razón Will se recuerda de vez en cuando – especialmente los lunes cuando va a hacer la compra y le atiende la cajera del mismo color de ojos, y los miércoles por la mañana con el café en la cafetería de la universidad, y esas estudiante que tiene la misma risa estridente, o en cualquier lugar del mundo en el que Will ve un trocito de Lyra – que no la va a volver y a ver y que, qué demoníos, la vida sigue.

Y ese salmo, normalmente, no funciona, y él se vuelve a quedar tan roto y deshilachado como siempre.

Sin embargo a veces, sí que funciona. Y entonces Will deja de ser Will el físico predilecto de la universidad de Oxford, el chico tímido y ordenado y pasa a ser Will, el chico que se lleva al personal de calle y hace el payaso en los descansos entre investigación e investigación, y del que Mary se siente absurdamente orgullosa porque vuelve a ver en él las ganas de vivir y no las de esperar a la muerte para transfomrarse en átomos, y le anima a llevar esa vida, aunque no esté del todo de acuerdo con que aproveche sus noches para buscar a Lyra entre los gemidos de cualquier chica que se le parezca.

Porque todo el mundo sabe que él nunca la encuentra, y que entonces vuelve a sumirse en el Will que se calla toda y pasa sus tardes visitando a su madre en la residencia, mientras Mary vuelve a sentir esa opresión de estar perdiendo al muchacho al que ha consagrado los últimos años de su vida. Entonces ella, que espera solucionar los problemas así, le envía de convención sobre física a cualquier punto del planeta para que piense en otra cosa que no sea en Lyra. Ni en Pantalaimon. Ni en el otro Oxford, allá por encima de la estrellas.

Así que, le dice Will al vaso de su jarra de cerveza vacío, esa es la otra razón por la que estoy aquí. Maldita Mary.

Es su tercera cerveza, y Will que conoce su límite está a punto de marcharse cuando detrás de él suena otra voz y se sienta a su lado mientras les sirven soda de cereza. Y a él no le hace falta ser ningún genio para saber quién está sentada a su lado, pero lo que no alcanza a comprender es porqué.

- Esto es absurdo Will – dice, y Will no puede hacer otra cosa más que asentir en silencio – fingimos que no nos conocemos y compartimos cama cada vez que nos vemos en un congreso. Y cuando voy a tu universidad. Y mil veces más, cada vez que nos encontramos. Pero tú finges que no me conoces, y eres asquerosamente frío, y… argh. No sé porqué estoy intentado hablar contigo.

Él la mira de reojo y se pregunta si el ataque de sinceridad se debe que ya no aguanta más o es por culpa de un par de copas que no le han sentado demasiado bien, pero no tiene muy seguro que sea esto último porque ella es famosa por soportar el alcohol como un cosaco ruso.

- Juliet, queríamos sexo sin compromiso y…

- Tú querías sexo sin compromiso – y ella se muerde el labio y levanta la barbilla, en un gesto muy de Lyra y también muy de él, como intentando mantener su dignidad de mujer despechada así – Yo no. Yo no y nunca te lo oculté. Te quiero William. Te quiero como una mujer enamorada quiere a un hombre. Y a mí ya no me vale con el sexo.

Ha levantado al voz unos dos decibilios en su abrupta declaración, y como ve que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo – porque ella es de las que piensa que son los chicos los que deben decir primero te quiero, y luego que nosotras hagamos el resto – da un trago a su soda y se dispone a pagar cuando la mano de Will – fuerte y grande como las de su padre - le retiene la muñeca y le hace sentarse de nuevo en el taburete, y él se gira hacia ella, cargado de sinceridad, y con toda la sencillez que posee William Parry, y esa sonrisa capaz de derretir los polos y hacerte dar saltos de alegría. El Will que todo lo da y no recibe. El Will que enamoró a Lyra. Y el que ahora enamora aJuliet.

- Eres un capullo – dice ella, y sonríe, a pesar de todo – y yo no sé porqué te quiero si sé que tú nunca me podrás querer. Los físicos no tenemos una explicación científica para esto.

Will se ríe de esto, pero ella le sigue mirando, con aquellos ojos azules que tanto se parecen a los de Lyra. Como la sonrisa, y el color de pelo, y el tono de voz, y la determinación palpable en sus palabras, y el arrojo y el amor que desprende tan igual a ella. Tan igual y a la vez tan diferente. Porque la Lyra del mundo de Will es como una sombra de lo que Will amó. No puede negar su parecido físico, ni su humor cínico, no puede negar que la quiere – pero no tanto como a ella, ella en la distancia – ni que cuando está a su lado, ya no se siente tan vacío.

Pero falta algo.

Lo sabe cuando mira con los ojos entrecerrados a su alrededor y ve que el daimoniom que acompaña a Juliet no es una marta sino un halcón que observa todo desde la viga de los techos, y a su lado, su Kirjava ronronenado, como dándole a entender que la vida sólo concedía esa clase oportunidades una vez. Así que cerró los ojos y evocó la imagen de Lyra en su cabeza, la de aquel día en que se despedían entre besos en la el jardín botánico de Oxford. Y deseó que ese recuerdo no se le fuese nunca de la memoria.

- Juliet, escucha – y Juliet escucha porque necesita una explicación, una respuesta toda su insistencia y a su falta de amor – hace tiempo yo quise mucho a una chica… la amé con toda mi alma, con un amor de esos de película. Pero tuvimos que separarnos. Y yo no puedo dejar de quererla. Ni ahora ni nunca. A ti también te querría, pero sería un amor incompleto, ¿sabes? Esa clase de amor que dañan más que curan. ¿Es esa la clase de tu amor que tú quieras?

Y Juliet, que siempre ha sido un poco loca en cuestiones de amor, sólo asiente, porque si Will la quiere, aunque sólo sea un poco entonces los átomos y las estrella, y las leyes que rigen el universo se pueden ir a freír monas, que ella se queda con él, y lo demás da igual. Y aunque sepa que no es la clase de pensamiento que tiene una chica independiente e inteligente en el siglo XXI, es lo que le pide el cuerpo cada vez que ve a Will caminar por los pasillos, o concentrado haciendo cálculos físicos que incluso a ella le cuesta seguir. Pero aprendería cualquier cosa por él. Cualquier cosa.

Will se ha quedado mudo de asombro y mira a Juliet asintiendo a su propuesta. Y no lo entiende. ¿Cómo decirle que no la puede querer? ¿qué quiere a lo que se parece, pero no a ella? ¿cómo hacerle entender que su vida no será del todo feliz?

Lo que no sabe Will es que ella tampoco lo sabe.

- Will, eres un imbécil.

- ¿Entonces eso es que no lo quieres?

- Cállate.

Genial, discurso tres mil novecientos setenta y siete acerca de porqué William Parry es una desgraciado, por Juliet Couper. Y la verdad, esta vez no sabe si está preparado para volver a ver la decepción bailando en un rostro tan parecido al de Lyra. No quiere ser el malvado de su historia de no-amor.

- Eres un imbécil, pero yo te quiero igual.

Y es entonces cuando en un bar de Ámsterdam, cerca del Barrio Rojo, Will es besado por Juliet con todo el amor que a él siempre le ha faltado y que sólo Lyra le había dado.

Es un beso cálido, que le hace olvidar por un instante toda su historia, hasta que siente el aire que cambia y todo el murmullo del bar desaparece alrededor, como si hubiese cruzado una ventana a otro mundo.

Dios, Will debería dejar de pensar en imposibles.

Y es esta clase de momentos en que Will manda todo al infierno y se separa de ella dispuesto a irse juntos al hotel, una vez más. Pero ella no está enfrente. Y él ni siquiera se encuentra en el mismo local lúgubre.

Porque cuando Will abre los ojos no ve a Juliet, que es como Lyra, pero sin serlo. Sino que ve a Lyra. A la verdadera Lyra. A su Lyra. Y ella le sonríe, sentada en un silla frente a él, y nota como se está aguantando las lágrimas, mientras Kirjava y Pantalaimon se dan lametones sobre las estanterías.

- Hola, Will.

Y a él, se le cae el alma a los pies, porque ahí está ello, mucho más guapa que nunca, mucho más mujer, mucho más sabia, y más adulta, pero con los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa, y las mismas gnas de comerse el mundo para volver a verle.

Se siente estúpidamente orgulloso de su chica, que se acerca hacia él y le besa con desesperación, al mismo tiempo que los brazos de Will – tan fuertes y cálidos como siempre – rodean la figura menuda y dulce de Lyra, y se besan en todas partes, por toda la cara, por el cuello, y cuando Will empieza a meter la mano por debajo de la camisa de Lyra ella le detiene, y se separa lo suficiente de él como para decirle que no tienen suficiente tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto?

- 10 minutos.

¿10 minutos? En diez minutos, piensa Will, puede estallar el universo, en 10 minutos puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia, en 10 minutos puede morir, en 10 minutos resucitar, y en 10 minutos puede querer a Lyra, para toda la vida.

Vuelve besarla y ella sonríe labio contra labio y le abraza mientras se instala en la clavícula de Will, mucho más alto que ella.

- Fue Xaphania, ¿sabes? Ella creo este sitio para nosotros. Sólo durante diez minutos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dijo que implicaría que ya hemos comenzado nuestra nueva vida.

- ¿Eh?

Ella lanza una carcajada al aire y sujeta la mano de Will, grande y suave, mientras tira de él hacia una mesa, en donde se sientan.

Ojalá se parase el tiempo en ese momento, que no importan los espantos, ni la república del cielo, ni los ángeles, ni los demonios. Que qué más da el orden y el caos del universo, si cuando ellos están juntos todo tiene sentido.

- Oye, Will… ¿cómo se llama ella?

- ¿Ella?

- Sí, ya sabes. Esa chica que se ha enamorado de ti. ¿Cómo se llama?

No pregunta cómo lo sabe porque intuye que Xaphania y el aletiómetro tienen algo que ver, además esta concentrado luchado contra el que se revuelve en las tripas de Will, que gruñe, y lucha como una animal enjaulado. Algo que suena a despedida, y le azota el corazón, como chutes de adrenalina que le devuelven la razón.

- Juliet. Se llama Juliet.

- Y a ti… a ti te gusta Juliet, ¿no?

- No.

¿Cómo le iba a gustar teniendo a la Lyra de verdad junto a él, jugando con su pelo y acariciando su mano? ¿Cómo iba a querer a una falsa Lyra teniendo a la de verdad a escaso milímetros d e distancia? ¿Cómo hacerlo?

- No, Will, ¡no! – y algo en la voz de Lyra que suena a decepción y él quiere hacer un hoyo y meter al cabeza como un avestruz para no sentir que le ha hecho daño – No la compares conmigo. Prometimos no hacerlo. Will, mi Will, piensa en ella sin pensar en mí.

Mirándolo así, Will puede decir que hay una atracción evidente, y que quizá, y sólo quizá no le disguste nada estar en su compañía ni compartir sus ideas republicanas en un lugar tan jodidamente monárquico como lo es Inglaterra, y que le gusta verla dormir, y sus chistes malos sobre físicos y matemáticos, o ir a ver una película mala los sñabados por la noche después de escuchar un concierto de jazz.

- Supongo que entonces sí.

Y Lyra sonríe, feliz y convencida y retoma los labios de Will, como queriendo dejarle su sabor para siempre en su boca. Y él no entiende nada. Nada de nada. Y sin embargo se deja llevar porque él seguiría a Lyra hasta un precipicio, y bajaría la luna, el sol, las estrellas, dando todo sin recibir nada, única y exclusivamente por y para ella.

- Entonces – comienza emocionada. Tienes que quererla. Quiérela y hazla feliz, Will, hazlo, y tú también serás más feliz y todo estará bien. Sí, claro que lo estará.

- Pero Lyra – dice, y ella cesa de describir su mundo ideal de parejas forzadas – yo te quiero a ti. No a Juliet.

Entonces ella a que los años le han dado madurez que alcanzan antes las mujeres, se vuelve hacia Will, armada de paciencia y mira el reloj que marca 4 minutos antes de que se tengan que despedir para siempre. Otra vez.

- Will, ¡fue legendaria!

- ¿El qué?

- Nuestra historia, Will, fue legendaria, mítica, épica. Fue esa clase de historias que te hacen crecer y querer ser mejor. De las que se cuentan a los nietos, y a las que todo el mundo quiere aspirar. Es de esas historias de las que se escriben libros, y pasan de generación en generación como una muestra del amor más bonito que existe. Esa fue y aún es nuestra historia.

Las palabras de Will tardan latido y medio en llegar a su boca.

- Lo he intentado, Lyra. Lo he intentado todo para no seguir enamorado de ti, incluso he seguido los absurdos consejos de la doctora Malone, sólo por no levantarme contigo en la cabeza, ni acostarme con tu recuerdo. No lo he conseguido. Es imposible, te voy a querer siempre. Pero si ahora te vas me quedaré echo una mierda, y no sé si lo podré aguantar.

Ante un Will en estado puro, Lyra tiende quedarse sin palabras. Y sin embargo, aquella versión de Lyra mujer y madura, ya no más niña, tenía le respuesta.

- Entonces quiérela, Will. No como a mí, porque yo tampoco puedo querer como te quiero a ti. Pero podemos quererles lo suficiente. Y ya está. Démosles a ellos su historia de amor mítico. Se lo merecen, aunque sólo sean una copia ed nosotros, ellos nos quieren y…

Se calla porque los labios de Will chocan contra los suyos y le dan besos en los párpados y en el pelo, y sus manos acarician a Pan, y se encuentran de repente, como en el pasado. En un playa prometiéndose amor eterno. Y él le acaricia el rostro mientras Lyra que ya no aguanta más rompe a llorar, porque su amor es legendario, pero es de esa clase de leyendas cuyo final quieres cambiar. Pero ya no se puede hacer más.

- Yo te voy a querer siempre, Lyra. – murmura, él también roto. -Ya verás como nos volveremos a encontrar.

Ella asiente contra su pecho, lágrimas en la camisa, y se besan por última vez mientras el mundo de los diez minutos desaparece y cada uno vuelve a su hogar.

Juliet sonríe cuando Will se separa de ella de verdad. Y a él que le escuecen los ojos también sonríe, pero esta vez por no llorar. Y sin embargo reúne sus fuerzas, y piensa en Lyra y en su promesa, y en Mary y en sus ganas de verle feliz, en los sacrificios que ha hecho por su madre, y en Juliet, que le ama más que nadie.

- Creo que sí, Juliet. A lo mejor… podríamos intentarlo. Juntos, ¿no?

Ella asiente y le besa mientras le arrastra a los canales de Ámsterdam. Y durante 10 minutos no es capaz de quitarse Lyra de la cabeza.

* * *

_¿reviews?_

* * *


End file.
